Jirou Tezuka
Jirou Tezuka (手塚治郎, Jirō Tedzuka) a 2nd year student recently attending Class 2-A at U.A. High School, being forced to enroll by his mother after getting kicked out from most of the other hero schools in the district, shortly after a number of complaints and incidents coming from the faculty in regards to the use of his Quirk in and outside of school. Son of retired hero Miracle Girl (奇跡の女の子, Kiseki no On'nanoko) and former wanted villain Galaxy Man '(銀河の男, ''Ginga no Otoko), Jirou was raised partly by his father before being incarcerated, and was encouraged by him to follow in his mother's footsteps by pursuing an honest career rather than waste his talents as a petty thug. Inheriting aspects from both of his parent's Quirks, Jirou grew to develop his own unique Quirk as a result: Ultra Impact. Although unsure if he has the talent for the job, Jirou strives to become a hero worthy enough to live up to the hopes placed on him by his parents. Given the nature of his abilities, Jirou has one of the largest records of collateral damage in his class, being the primary reason he failed the entrance exam on his first attempt, and has earned him the nickname as the "breaker", which he would eventually adopt as his hero name, '''Destroying Hero: Calamity (ヒーローの災害を破壊する, Hīrō no Saigai o Hakai Suru). Appearance TBA Gallery Jirou Uniform.png|School Uniform File:Jirou Normal.jpg|Normal Attire File:CalamityC.jpg|Hero Costume Personality Rather punkish and quick to anger, Jirou has a very temperamental personality that makes him irritable to the slightest provocation, which in the past has lead him to develop a problem with authority figures that give him a hard time. As a result, after having been kicked out from a variety of different schools, Jirou does restrain himself while in the presence of teachers or heroes, showing a conformist aspect of himself that adheres to the rules while put on the spotlight. Naturally impulsive, Jirou flies off the handle rather quickly, being very emotional to react to others when they say or do things that peek his interest or irritate him, taking a preference to back up his perspective with violence the more riled he is. History Relationships Quirk and Abilities Ultra Impact (超衝撃, Chō Shōgeki) is an Emitter Quirk used by Jirou, being an amalgamation between two quirks first inherited by his parents, giving him the ability to increase the impact force and shock of his actions at the moment of contact. This Quirk enables him to increase and control the volume impact an object or person has in relative contact to one another, producing a high-end force or shock that Jirou can apply over a short time period when two or more bodies collide. Activated by building up energy around certain parts of his body, this causes them to light up with white light, boosting his ability to release a tremendous amount of power similarly present and left behind after a collision between two objects at various degrees speeds. The moment he touches something with his body, Jirou can transfer the energy to the point of contact or spread across elsewhere, allowing him to produce a powerful impact in the form of a physical attack or distribute it to a new vessel. After undergoing training, in addition to this, Jirou learned to adjust the relative force or shock in collision that involves him and those he affects, decreasing it or elevating it depending on his situation. As a result, objects and materials that he touches or attacks bend, contort, and deform drastically after being exposed to his Quirk, mostly due to them taking in this deformation and absorbing most or all of the force of the collision by applies. By broadening the scope of force he exerts with his touch, lunging his target as if they had added mass while controlling the amount of deformation taking place. Much in the same fashion, Jirou can manage the same force acting on his body, taking in any outside influences and incorporating them into his Quirk for his use. In terms of use, Jirou's Quirk is used in succession to hand-to-hand combat or while wielding a melee weapon, increasing the force they can exert at the moment of contact by multiple degrees, allowing him to break through stronger materials such as metal or solid concrete without any sort of assistance. While active, Jioru can only charge objects that he is currently holding unto or touching at any given time, transferring his Quirk's energy into them. A significant draw back to his Quirk however is the harmful effects it has on his body. After every consecutive use, the shock he can produce recoils back to the point of transfer, reverberating a more reduced version of the impact he used in its use. Depending on the volume used, the recoil's level of kickback is adjusts accordingly to how much force Jirou uses, with a simple Quirk-enhanced punch delivering minimal rebound while large scale attacks severely impair his body and ability to use his Quirk effectively. Moves * Ultra Crash '(超衝突, ''Chō Shōtotsu): A basic use of his Quirk that involves Jirou charging specific aspects of his body with energy, bolstering the sheer impact it has when he touches something. In most instances, it is used to as a method of attack that has him limbs as the basis of the move, charging up his legs and arms to smash against his target, pilling on the pressure to the point of overwhelming them. Providing the baseline for his moves, the force he produces is enough destroy solid metal, while punching through stone and concrete in one fell swoop, severely injuring people he strikes to a significant margin. By increasing the output even further than its initial use, Jirou's attacks are strengthened to the point of physically bending and deforming the objects he strikes, as if they had gone through a high-end collision, inducing drastic changes and warping the harder he hits them, breaking his way past any obstacles in his way. The move can be applied unto whatever he is currently holding or touching, commonly through melee weapons or tools, increasing their durability and destructive power to significantly. * '''Ultra Wave (超音波, Chō Onpa): One of the few moves in his arsenal that functions as a long-range attack, used by using Ultra Crash on one of his appendages, charging them up with energy before repeatedly swinging them at very high speeds and strength, expelling the energy stored outward. Typically appearing as a white flash of energy, traveling through the air in the form of a spiked arrow, being large enough to engulf a full-sized person whole. Given the nature and rough shape it has, the wave he fires possesses some degree of cutting power, using the force it has to shred through objects it hits by deforming them at single focal point, converting the natural destructive properties of his Quirk into cutting power. By alternating on his firing method, Jirou can use his hand in other ways, pressing his knuckles or palm against the ground, he can release the wave against it, having the energy travels underground as it travels across whatever surfaces he touches, transferring his power without detection. * Ultra Shock (超衝撃, Chō Shōgeki): A defense-oriented move more suited for counters, Jirou flares up his Quirk across his body in rapid succession, standing still while receiving an incoming attack head-on. After doing so, much like in the name, Jirou takes on the qualities of a shock absorber, taking all the force, impact, shock, and kinetic force used to assault him and disperses it to a number of locations. At the point of impact, his move cushions and dissipates the forces acting on him, using his Quirk to adopt it and store it for later. Upon doing so, he can use the stored force for later as a means of attack or support. But in most instances, Jirou uses the move to counter instead; rather than absorb it, he simply redirects it back to its source instantly, returning it back to the attacker, transferring the shock with nearly twice the force it had by adding unto it himself, drastically injuring his opponent with damage comparable to the force that was used in the attack. * Ultra Quake (超地震, Chō Jishin): An unorthodox method of applying his Quirk unto others, Jirou charges either his body or hands with energy, using the force he can channel to produce solely shock waves, causing whatever he hits or touches to shake and vibrate at accelerating speeds. Achieved by transferring the energy his Quirk can produce unto an outside source, the force reverberates inside like an echo, causing significant damage inside while undergoing dislodging and significant deformation. In most cases, Jirou passes it long any rock-based materials, such as the ground or floors found buildings and streets, or in rarer cases in water, rupturing them after an initial attack. * Ultra Boost (超ブースト, Chō Būsuto): A super move that is more supportive than offensive, Jirou extends his Quirk's power across his entire being, spreading it evenly across all corners of his body rather than simply expend his strength on a single part. Creating layers upon layers of highly dense energy running rampantly across his body, it serves as a physical shield or suit of armor while at the same time continuously keeping his Quirk active on a much larger scale, improving upon his previous moves. This in turn causes any contact, attack, or action he performs to heavily damage whatever they touch, transforming Jirou into a walking calamity. Empowered to a significant margin, Jirou in this state is able to create shock waves whilst bolstering the sheer destructive force he is capable of inflicting, improving upon his physical prowess. Additionally, the defense provided causes most projectiles or attacks to break and rapidly deform at the point of contact, boosting the magnitude of impact force present the moment they make contact with him, stopping most forces pressing against him without giving an inch. Immense Strength: Jirou can be regarded as one of the types of fighters that places more emphasis on strength over most strategy or plans, choosing to steamroll his opponents by breaking them down using nothing more than the force of his fists. Spending most days training and honing his physical body to peak condition, it places him in the best shape of his life, overpowering his opponent mostly through with his own brute strength through a flurry of combos and body swings. Regarded as the most dominant aspect of his physical abilities, Jirou, after years of heavy lifting, falls under the category of an athletic fighter, weighing in at over 140 lbs that is complimented by his stature that gives him the muscular physique of adept at speed and strength in combination with one anither. This is due to the tendon lengths he has, making them more forceful and reactive while at the same time his joints become extremely stiff and robust due to the amount of force they have, reducing strain through each movement he makes. High Pain Tolerance: Due to the unique circumstances surrounding his Quirk, in which he injures himself after each use, Jirou's overall pain threshold is relatively high in comparison to others in order to compensate for his own ability. Learning to cope shortly after awakening his Quirk years prior, Jirou has become well adjusted with the pain he suffers, to the point of becoming a natural part of his everyday life. The broad scope of attacks and sensations he can tolerate is extremely diverse, enduring pain brought up through a number of sources, either physically or mentally. One of the notable advantages Jirou gains by learning how to control his reactions is his ability to keep a clear head and calm composure with demonstrating any signs of hesitation or hindrance, continuing on his way through the sheer force of will alone, placing mind over matter. Enhanced Speed: With his application of running, Jirou’s technique focuses solely on speed and long-distance running without having to rest or expend the energy he would be doing normally. As such, he can keep up with the fast moving sprinters or motor vehicles for a few instances, using them in tandem with hand-to-hand combat to stride from a number of directions, effectively making most of his movement rather difficult to read. On the other hand, the momentum he gains is used more effectively for fighting and dodging at high speeds by launching himself like a bullet forward, swinging his sword or fists in tandem to the velocity he is traveling in, which tends to amount to speeds total up to 30 mph. However, with the use of his Quirk, the impact alone can jettison himself Enhanced Reflexes: Being an experienced boxer, this translates toward affecting the other aspects of his movements relating this specific reflex, involuntary and nearly enacting instantaneous movements in response to any stimulus he feels or sees, i.e. a punch, projectiles, etc. In return, his motor skills are always in top condition when in motion, even when traversing unstable environments or locations with poor footing, easily balancing himself atop of narrow foundations or thin areas to walk on. He does so without losing his composure or balance, maintaining a calm, steady sense of equilibrium in retaining his center of mass. Expert Boxer:Taking on a heavy emphasis on personal defense, Jirou main method of fighting employs the use of unarmed combat, preferring to use his bare hands and strength to make full use of natural speed and reflexes to swarm over his opponent and pound into them. Coordinating his movements by maintaining himself on his toes by constantly striding left to right in a rhythmic fashion, only stopping his motion when delivering jabs and punches, throwing the full weight of his body into every attack. His initial stance has Jirou arch his back down, with his knees bending slightly, keeping his arms at eye level and slightly below his head. His main fighting style is comprised from a combination of boxing and kickboxing, making use of both his arms and legs to tangle with his opponent from multiple angles. When boxing, Jirou concentrates his attacks on quick jabs and combos, placing a great deal of emphasis on speed and power rather than self-defense during an exchange of blows. With his relatively light frame and short stature, Jirou is quick on his feet and even faster when throwing his punches, making it a personal rule to to close the gap between himself and his opponent once fists start flying. By taking the fast route to a fight, Jirou prioritizes on close-range battles with an intense focus on how much damage he can inflict in a short amount of time. While on the defensive, he transfers a greater deal of his focus toward staying ahead of his opponent, carefully biding his time until an opening becomes available for him to exploit, moving carefully in order to reduce the chances for him to leave any openings or weak points in his form. While stationary, he takes on a crouched posture while exhibiting a defensive quality, standing his ground before setting out to fight, effectively establishing a baseline to move from. In order to boost the effectiveness of his attacks, Jirou combines Boxing with his Quirk, Ultra Impact, increasing the sheer power he can muster at the base of his knuckles to match the impact power equivalent to that of a heavy collision, resulting in whatever he hits to receive significant impact-based injuries. With these characteristic added to his attacks, every hook and jab he sinks into his opponent breaks it’s way into his targets, tearing them apart with each consecutive blow he successfully connects on them. Out of his means of combat, Jirou tends to fall further down as a defense-oriented boxer, making it his business to utilize his advanced footwork and superior stamina to outlast or exhaust his opponent, evading their attacks by swaying to different directions, moving his head and figure by bobbing and weaving, and parrying any attacks he can’t dodge. Equipment Hero Suit: A special suit constructed per his instructions, it was built with durability and maneuverability in mind, using some metallic alloys built along his arms, shoulders, and legs, offering some degree of protection from blades and bullets. In addition, the suit itself is mostly consists of high polymer fibers used to absorb the force being pushed on him, reducing the overall damage coming from body blows and physical damages that he may suffer from a variety of sources. However, the single-most important device that his suit carries inside are numerous shock absorbers placed alongside the armored plates alongside his joints and limbs, absorbing the recoil produced from his Quirk. Through these means, Jirou drastically reduces the negative after-effect of his Quirk, lowering the knock-back of his attacks without injuring himself too harshly, enabling him to fight more comfortably and loosely without having to worry about the condition his body will be afterwards. Right Arm: Relationships Class 2-A= |-| Class 2-B= Trivia Category:Males Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-A Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users